


Resurfacing

by rebelwith0utacause



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Other, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwith0utacause/pseuds/rebelwith0utacause
Summary: Reader wakes up from subspace. That's it.
Relationships: Michael Clifford & You, Michael Clifford/Other(s), Michael Clifford/You
Kudos: 5





	Resurfacing

Trying to explain how you felt at that exact moment with just one word was hard. It felt like a thesaurus was chucked at your head but all you were seeing were blank pages. And in a way, that’s how you felt… blank.

There was nothing on your mind, no color, no sensation, no feeling, just one big void in which you levitated without an anchor. You were free, with no destination in sight, wondering if you even existed in your corporeal form. It felt like the atoms in your body started to reform, regroup but somewhere along the way decided that they liked being solitary units that danced to their own music.

But there was a hum somewhere in the distance, like a Brown noise slowly increasing in volume, nothing too overpowering yet but it piqued your interest. It sounded like something was moving in your direction, and the closer it got, the more you started to discern a pattern. It wasn’t homogenous, it kinda felt distorted but you could definitely single out two thumps before there was a lengthy pause. The thumps became stronger, more steady and you thought you were hearing other sounds as well, like the noise in your ears when you break the surface of the water. Maybe you were drowning, that sounded like a logical explanation for the weightlessness.

This idea that you were resurfacing made you think that breathing should definitely have been involved, so you opened your lungs to the possibility of fresh oxygen. And it hurt. It hurt like hell.

Suddenly you were assaulted with a million emotions at once. Piercing pain like you’ve never felt before as the tiny sacs inflated with air for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Crushing pressure in your ears as the blood rushed to your head. Tiny prickles all over your body as your skin awakened from its slumber. Dull throbbing on the back of your thighs. Warmth on your right cheek. Hollowness in your belly. Something rough pressing on your neck. Dried tears on your face. Strange taste in your mouth that almost felt familiar. Coarse hair tickling your left ear. Skin pressing on skin. A digit slowly smearing the remnants of your chapstick onto your lips, pulling your bottom lip down and bearing your semi-opened mouth. Light. Thump-thump. 

Blinding light as you worked to lift your eyelids. One blink, then two, and the blurriness faded. Your eyes tried to make sense of what they were seeing. Skin, lots and lots of skin, peppered with dark brown hairs sticking in all directions. Your fingers itched to run over it, to see if they were as soft as they looked.

Your focus shifted upwards, the skin less visible as more and more hairs poked out of it until your eyes met one of the most glorious sights you’ve seen. There, nestled against what you knew was a soft belly, was the reason for your blissed-out state. Semi-hard after thoroughly abusing your mouth and glistening with the remnants of your spit, laid Michael’s cock. You could see an almost imperceptible twitch, making you inhale a bit loudly. 

The silent appreciation didn’t go unnoticed as your little trance was broken by a low chuckle. You immediately moved your stare up to meet the sound coming out of the most sinful lips. Full and plump, and oh, so vividly red, you could see them move in a patronizing smirk. “I don’t think you’re ready for it yet.”

It took you a second too long to understand what he meant to say, too transfixed on the movement as they formed the words. But then you felt yourself flush, blood rushing to your cheeks in embarrassment. You were caught being a little bit greedy and very, very needy, the hollow feeling in your tummy morphing into a powerful clench.

The more you berated yourself for wanting to feel his weight on your tongue and his come gliding down your throat when you knew it wasn’t up to you, the more you became aroused. It was such a contradiction, a self-induced punishment for feeling alive in ways you never thought would’ve felt natural. But you did. You felt invigorated, buzzing with energy as the thumb that was rubbing your lips moved from the side and slowly pushed in past your teeth. 

It tasted salty with a hint of sugar as you swirled your tongue around it, finding solace in little substitutes. Your eyes met his, a grey-green storm brewing behind them, becoming electric with each hollowing of your cheeks and each nibble of your teeth.

You could feel him shift, his thumb leaving your mouth in favor of the side of your head, moving past your ear and finding a good grip on your hair. He used his other arm to wrap it twice around the leather belt attached to your neck, shortening the leash and pulling you up. 

You didn’t move very gracefully, your legs felt dead from sitting on them and your arms still felt like lead, trying to keep you grounded into subspace for a little while longer. Michael didn’t care. Your lack of coordination left you sprawled on top of him, arms braced on his pecks, legs bent and shaking like a little doe. His chest hair was stimulating your nipples, not that they really needed stimulation to become rock hard. Your eyes never left each other the whole way up. It’s like he was pulling your leash at the same time an invisible string was pulling your being closer to his, wrapping itself in a tangled mess, never to be freed again.

And then he kissed you. A single peck while staring deep in your soul, and your atoms found their place in your body. Each and every single one of them shifted into position, fixed every broken link, found its meaning. 

“You were so good for me tonight, pet.” He said it so softly against your lips, praise you didn’t know you needed to hear. But you did, and it felt like a balm. “Treated me so well. Passed every test with flying colors.” His stare softened even further, little crinkles appearing next to his eyes as he smiled against you, proud of how far you’ve come. 

“Now rest,” He placed a kiss on your nose, followed by another one on the top of your head. “You’re gonna need it for what I have for you in store.” He tucked your head in the crook of his neck, letting you nuzzle the skin and lay a lingering kiss. Your lips slipped out a content “Hmm.” as you closed your eyes again, following his orders.   
His arms settled around you, lifting your legs to sit sideways on his lap, his fingers gently soothing the forming bruises on your thighs. “I think you’re gonna like your reward very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Come chat with me on [Tumblr](https://rebelwith0utacause.tumblr.com/post/625843412512456704/resurfacing).


End file.
